Fairy Tale World
'''Fairy Tale World '''is a world filled with various of characters in fairy tale and folk tale stories. Princes, princesses, elves, fairies, even villains in the story. They are divided into two groups: Good and Villains. Lore Monsters in this world lived through their each and own respective storylines in their own fairy tales. Basically, this is always their daily routines. There is an unwritten rule among them: Never leave your respective fairy tale to avoid any conflict from other fairy tale monsters. That is until one day, the villain, Maleficent, was sick and tired of always losing against her respective enemy. Thus, she left her own respective fairy tale and started to wreak some havoc to other fairy tale stories. This made some monsters who were good and all villains do the same. Those who were good left their respective fairy tale because they either wanted to explore and create their own story or they were tired of the same old same routine and wanted to be free of their own story. Of course, the villains did not want to waste the opportunity in front of them and followed Maleficent's steps. Thus, the separation between good and villains from their fairy tales. Now, for those who were good and left their own respective fairy tales due to wanting to explore and create their own story went to Wonderland. Wonderland is a place filled with mysteries and adventures. It is a perfect place for them to explore as much as they want and create their own tales and not what is laid out for them. On the other hand, those who were good and wanted freedom went to Neverland. Neverland is a place where monsters don't need to play a role in any stories. They can just sit back, relax and do whatever they want, not worrying about any conflicts at all. However, there are still Villains hidden in Wonderland and Neverland. But peace was further destroyed when Fairy Hunters, a third party which aims to eliminate every story characters of Fairy Tale World to eliminate and erase magic in the world because of how harmful it is, entered the realm to destroy the existence of Good and Villains. Though the Fairy Hunters have entered the fray, another group has joined in to save each monsters from them. This group is called Fairy Savers. Fairy Savers are the guardians of Fairy Tale World which prevents any monsters to cease to exist at the hands of the Fairy Hunters. Play Style In Good Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the user's gender to activate the cards' skills. In Villain Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the opponent's gender. In Wonderland Attribute, cards are focused on manipulating the field to their advantage. In Confection Attribute, cards are focused on destroying themselves to protect the user, focusing more on defenses. In Neverland Attribute, cards lower the monsters' sizes in the field and has specific size requirement to gain advantage. Oz attribute cards focuses on Witch combos. In Witch attribute, the sub attribute for Villain attribute, they focus on resting an opponent's monster until the end of their opponent's turn. Oreintal Fairy Tale, is an attribute who discard cards to get abilities also get skill if are placed in the drop zone or if a card is placed in the drop zone, and can get skill if have some number of cards in the drop zone. Merry Man is an attribute which focuses on having lower power, defense, critical, etc. then compare it from the opponent so that they can have the advantage. Pirate attribute cards, like real pirates, plunder or looting off their opponents. Also, checking the top card to activate benefits. Fairy Hunter are cards focused on the number of times they destroyed a monster to activate their effects. Fairy Saver is focused in counterattack and protection of its cards to get skills or resources. Some cards can be effective, regardless of the gender of the user, if certain cards are on the field, and some cards have skills if have or link attacks with a Good or a Villain, that type of cards have both types of attributes. Users * Akari Mamoru * Ayano Maeda * Isamu Ueda * Jun Mamoru * Kashitaro Hanemura * Masahiro Abe * Reina Shirasawa * Wanda Yumetochi Attributes * Card Knight * Chaos * Charge * Confection * Defense * Destruction * Draw * Dwarf * Enhance * Fairy Hunter * Fairy Saver * Get * Good * Merry Man * Neverland * Oriental Fairy Tale * Oz * Pirate * Prince * Princess * Recovery * Spell * Staff * Villain * Weapon * Witch * Wonderland Archetypes * Alice * Dorothy * Fairy Force (Archetype) * Queen of Hearts Cards Flags * Fairy Tale World (Card) Items * Baker's Tool, Rolling Pin * Baker's Tool, Whisk * Brewing Cauldron * Chef's Defense, Helmet Pot * Chef's Recipes, Cook Book * Cursed Book, Black Grimoire * Evil Sceptre, Malefistick * Fairy Blade, Gar-Legend * Fairy Force, "Style of the Beginning" * Fairy Force, "Style of Dark" * Fairy Force, "Style of Erasure" * Fairy Force, "Style of Fantasy" * Fairy Force, "Style of Fear" * Fairy Force "Style of Guardian" * Fairy Force, "Style of Harmony" * Fairy Force, "Style of Hope" * Fairy Force, "Style of Light" * Fairy Force, "Style of Miracle" * Fairy Force, "Style of Protection" * Fairy Force, "Style of Redemption" * Fairy Force, "Style of Tales" * Fairy Force, "Style of Tragedy" * Fairy Force, "Style of the End" * Fairy Force, "Style of Wonder" * Glass Slippers * Golden Bow of Robin Hood * Good Witch's Wand * Hunting Blade, Ravensteel * Hunting Gun, Snipe * King Triton's Trident * Mad Cutter * Malefic Staff, Heartless * Mythical Fan, Bajiaoshan * Noble Sword, Valor * Pied Piper's Pipe * Pirate Ship, Jolly Roger * Pirate Sword * Princess's Sword, Charisma * Prince's Sword, Destiny * Prince's Sword, Legacy * Prince's Sword, Noble * Red Queen's Execution Blade * Red Riding Hood's Basket * Red Riding Hood's Cape * Red Rose Of Beauty * Reflective Mirror * Royal Sceptre * Ruby Slippers * Sacred Weapons, Vorpal Radiant * Sealed Fairy Twinsword, Luna Pieta * Silver Bow of Robin Hood * Silver Slippers * Shield of Virtue * Storybook * Sword of Truth * Vorpal Armor * Vorpal Sword * Wand of the Godmother * Wicked Witch's Broom * Witch's Broomstick * White Hare's Pocket Watch * Yew Bow Spells * Absolute Tragedy * Became the Evil * Be Careful with the Fireworks! * Breathe Of Life * Confectionary Wall * Cyclone to Oz * Damsel In Distress * Dancing In The Poppies * Dark Abyss * Deck of Cards * Different Endings * Ding Dong the Witch is Dead! * Drink Me! Potion * Dual Blade of the Storytellers * Eat Me! Cake * Emerald City * Evil Manifest * Faerie Reflect Mirror * Fairies' Blessings * Fairies' Protection * Fairy Miracle * Fairy Rebirth * Fairy Rescue * Fighting Is Not Always The Answer * Flashing Princess Strike * Follow the Yellow Brick Road * Forbidden Summoning Of A Witch * From Kansas To Oz * Gingerbread House * Goodbye Wonderland! * Green Canopy of Emerald City * Hope After The Tragedy * I Can Fly! * In Another Story * In The Eyes Of The Law * Into the Rabbit Hole * It's Story Time! * It's Time To Bake! * It's Time To Walk The Plank! * It Was Only Just A Dream * Labyrinth of Roses * Let's Play Fire With Fire * Mad Hatter's Tea Party * Make A Wish * Malefic Shield * Midnight Shriek * Mirage * Mirror Mirror on the Wall * Mission Card "Rescue!" (Dual Card/Dungeon World) * Nightmare Wonderland * Noble Retribution * Off To See The Wizard * Off With Your Head! * On The Road Again * Once Upon A Time * One More Story Please! * Party in Munchkinland * Potion Making * Prince Charming's Shield * Promised Neverland * Proof Reading * Protect the Tales * Red Queen's Citadel * Red Queen's Execution Grounds * Reflection of Light and Dark * Reign of Terror * Reliving the Moment * Reviving Kiss * Rise of the Jabberwocky! * Sacrifices Are Necessary * Second Chance * Sherwood Forest * Skimming Through The Pages * Somewhere Over The Rainbow * Starry Night Dance * Starting All Over Again * Stories In The Dark * Sugar Rush * Summoning Contract * Tale As Old As Time * Tales of the Ever After * Tales of the Malevolent Ones * The Forbidden Forest * The Main Protagonist Of The Story * The Porridge Is Just Right * The Porridge Is Too Cold! * The Porridge Is Too Hot! * There's No Escape! * Three-dragon Tamakebako * To The Ball * Tragic Love Story: The Tale Of Romeo & Juliet * Treasure Buried Underneath * True Love's Kiss * Twelve Strokes of Midnight * Until The Last Petal Falls * Wailing Calls Of The Lost * Welcome to Wonderland! * What Comes Around, Goes Around * Where Does The Red Brick Go? * Wicked This Way Comes * Will of the Sacred Fairy * Witch's Barrier * Witch's Curse * Your Pain Is My Gain Impact * Erasing the World's Stories * Happily Ever After * If I'm Going Down, You're Going Down With Me! * Last Dance * Red Queen's Guillotine: It's Execution Time! * Sequel of the Story * There's No Place Like Home * Those Stories Won't Be Lost * Witch's Ultimate Curse: Eternal Sleep Monsters Size 0 * Angry Dwarf, Grumpy * Blue Fairy, Azura * Card Knight, Three of Hearts * Card Knight, Two of Hearts * Cheshire Cat * Confectionary Wanderers, Hansel & Gretel * Cursed Frog * Dark Fang Dragon, Stoker * Dark Poet, Hans Andersen * Dark Scarlet Dragon, Hawthorne * Door Mouse of Wonderland * Dreaming Alice of Wonderland * Energetic Dwarf, Happy * Faithful Companion, Toto * Follower Dragon, Mushu * Frog Princess, Joanna * Golden Wanderer of the Forest, Goldilocks * Helping Dwarf, Doc * Humpty Dumpty * Knight of Emerald City * Lemon Drop Dragon * Little Fairy Prince, Tom Thumb * Little Flower Princess, Thumbelina * Little Pig, Brick * Little Pig, Hay * Little Pig, Wood * Munchkin of Munchkinland * Puss In Boots * Sickly Dwarf, Sneezy * Silly Dwarf, Dopey * Shy Dwarf, Bashful * Squire of the Cavalry Confection, Cocoa * Sweet Maiden, Cupcake * The Boy Who Would Be Prince, Little Charming * The Girl Who Dreams, Dreaming Maiden * The White Hare of Wonderland * Tinkerbell * Tinkerer, Wat * Tired Dwarf, Sleepy * Tooth Fairy, Tooth * Trader, Rumpelstiltskin * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * Visitor to Oz, Dorothy * Wanderer, Hansel * Wise Caterpillar of Wonderland, Absolem * Witch's Servant, Winged Monkey * Wooden Boy, Pinocchio * Young Lad, Much Size 1 * Ace Card Knight, Jack of Hearts * Apple Princess, Snow White * Apple Witch, Evil Queen * Arrogant Stepsister, Drizella * Assistant of Tales, Fair Maiden * Beautiful Visitor of Wonderland, Fair Maiden * Brave Savior, Fair Maiden * Card Knight, Five of Hearts * Card Knight, Four of Hearts * Card Knight, Nine of Hearts * Card Knight, Six of Hearts * Charmed Prince of Agrabah, Aladdin * Climbing Prince, Jeff * Confectionary Witch, Greta * Cough Drop Sage * Creative Rose Princess, Belle * Cursed Beast * Curse Breaker, Prince Philip * Dark Fae Dragon, Poe * Dark Flying Dragon, Bronte * Dark Fury Dragon, Wilde * Dark Thorn Dragon, Shelley * Deceiving Dragon, Doyle * Entertainer, Alan-a-Dale * Evil Mouse King, Mike * Evil Peddler, Evil Queen * Evil Sovereign Sorcerer, Jafar * Evil Stepmother, Lady Tremaine * Evil Witch of the Tower, Dame Gothel * Fairy Keeper of Tales, Maleficent * Fake Princess, Odile * First Soldier of the Red Queen, Ace of Hearts * Flying Carpet, Magic Carpet * Formidable Rival, Gilbert Whitehand * Friar Tuck * Frog Prince, Heinrich * Green Ogre, Shrek * Giant who lived in the Castle on the Sky, Giant * Good Witch of the North, Locasta * Guardian Fairy, Fauna * Guardian Fairy, Flora * Guardian Fairy, Merryweather * Guardians of Neverland, Peter Pan & Tinkerbell * Gummy Bear of the Confectionary Forest * Happy Dream Trickster, Lindell * Harmonious Princess of Wonderland, Alice * Huntsman of the Forest, Ivan * Impure Fairy Dragon, Poe * Ingenious Bard, Cervantes * Innocent Witch of the West, Theodora * Jungle Princess, Jane * Kansas Resident, Aunt Em * Kansas Socialite, Miss Gulch * Lady's Man, Prince Charming * Lady Soldier, Mulan * Lamp Princess, Jasmine * Lazy Stepsister, Anastasia * Light Faerie Dragon, Henriette * Little Match Girl, Maya * Little Red Riding Hood of the Forest, Erika * Loyal Soldier of the Warrior General, Ping * Maid Marian * Marquis of Carabas, Carlo * Mermaid King, Triton * Mermaid Princess, Ariel * Merry Man Cook, Firepan * Mother of the Sleeping Beauty, Briar Rose * Necromancer, Diablo * Next Prince Charming, Miguel * Nightmare Maker, Lewis Carrol * Nutcracker Prince, Evan * Partners in Crime, Robin Hood & Little John * Peasant Maiden * Peter Pan * Prince from the Shore, Eric * Prince Siegfried of the Lake * Princess of Oz, Dorothy * Rabbit of the Kachi-kachi Mountain * Robin Hood * Rose Princess, Belle * Shrek's Steed, Donkey * Sleeping Beauty, Aurora * Street Rat Thief, Aladdin * Stylist, James of the North Shields * Sugar Plum Princess, Carla * Swan Princess of the Lake, Odette * Sweet Knight of the Confection Cavalry, Chocolate * The Fairy Who Became Evil, Maleficent * The Fairy Who Was Once Good, Maleficent * The Prince Who Lift The Curse, Prince Philip * The Red Queen's Right Hand, Knave of Hearts * The Scarecrow * Timid Storyteller, Nursery * Training Partner, Fair Maiden * Tragic Sorcerer, Shakespeare * Trusty Steed, Max * Tumbling Jack * Tumbling Jill * Wanderer, Gretel * Wandering Alice * Water Fetchers, Jack & Jill * Weather Witch, Morrible * Wicked Witch of the West, Theodora * Wise Witch of the North, Locasta Size 2 * Agrabah Ruler, The Sultan * Aladdin's Pet Monkey, Abu * Beast Prince, Beast * Big Bad Wolf of the Forest, Howl * Black Witch, Maleficent * Calmed War Princess, Mulan * Captain Hook * Card Knight, Eight of Hearts * Card Knight, Seven of Hearts * Card Knight, Ten of Hearts * Cavalry Confectionary, Parfait * Chosen Champion of Wonderland, Brave Alice * Confection Advisor, Cake * Courageous Witch of the East, Evanora * Cursing Sorcerer, Von Rothbart * Dark Hollow Dragon, Irving * Dark Lure Dragon, Lovecraft * Evil Queen of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts * Fairy Godmother * Fairy Shielder, Ludwig * Father of the Sleeping Beauty, King Stefan * Friendly Genie, Blue * Good Queen of Wonderland, White Queen * Good Witch of the South, Glinda * Handsome Saviour of Wonderland, Prince Charming * Hungry Lost Boy, Tubby Ted * Jafar's Bird Minion, Iago * Jungle Prince, Tarzan * Leading Storyteller, Mother Goose * Little John * Loving Witch of the South, Glinda * Madly In Love, Maleficent & Stefan * Narcissistic Prince, Gaston * Perfect Couple, Prince Charming & Fair Maiden * Perfect Savior, Prince Charming * Prince Charming * Prince of Tales, Prince Charming * Princess of Tales, Fair Maiden * Protector of Tales, Prince Charming * Red Velvet Wizard * Sea Witch, Ursula * Shoe Princess, Cinderella * The Cowardly Lion * The Mad Hatter of Wonderland, Hatter * The Tin Man * Time-traveler Fisherman, Urashima Taro * Tower Princess, Rapunzel * Warrior General, Shang * Wicked Witch of the East, Evanora * Wild Beast of Wonderland, Bandersnatch * Witch of Tales, Maleficent * Wonderland Legend, Alice Size 3 * "Witch of CHAOS" Maleficent * Arrogant Hunter, Gaston * Chaos Dragon, Maleficent * Dragon Palace's Princess, Otohime * Evil Godmother, Lady Tremaine * Future King, King Charming * INV Tenth Omni Evil Lord, Malicious Jabberwocky * Narrator of Tales, Story Teller * Neutral Witch of the Middle, Megara * Oz, The Great and Terrible * Prince Cursed by Vanity, Beast * Pure-hearted Guardian Dragon, Sweet Tooth * Queen of Oz, Ozma * Red Empress of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts * Tenth Omni Evil Lord, Jabberwocky * The Prince Who Became King, King Charming * Tyranical Mongolian, Shun Yu * Vanquishing Dragon, Poe * Visiting the Land of Oz, Prince Charming and Fair Maiden * Weaver of Stories, Tales Impact Monster Size 1 * Alice "Hero of Wonderland!" * Fair Maiden of the Night Size 2 * Dorothy "Returning to Oz" * Knight in Shining Armor, Prince Charming Size 3 * Red Executioner of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts Trivia * These cards are based on classic, fable, authors for Fairy Hunter and Fairy Saver attributes monsters, some folklores and fairy tale stories. * My friends helped me making this fan cards. * Artzy Sky made the flag and emblem for this world as well as some cards and the attributes called Oz, Fairy Hunter and Confection. Jesteban248 also created some cards here as well as the attributes called Fairy Savers and Oriental Fairy Tale. * Wanda Yumetochi is Artzy Sky's OC. Reina Shirasawa and Kashitaro Hanemura are Jesteban248's OCs. Category:New Worlds Category:Fairy Tale World